


Victory Screen

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Flowey Era, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Flowey wins!Finally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I reread a bit of FINAGLC recently and I'm trying to work on my wordiness problem so here is a drabble.

He’d finally done it.

Flowey had **_won._ **

 

Papyrus stared blankly ahead, seeing nothing and feeling less. It was incredible. The dopey skeleton was finally dead inside.

Just like him!

No petty acts of defiance, no subtle quips. He’d been resilient but now, not a trace remained. So stoic, aloof, emotionless… _**cool!**_   Flowey almost wished the trashbag was alive to gaze upon his creation.

 

Dusty, vacant, cracked under pressure, all the gentleness having spilled right out. He’d never hug another sobbing child, never tell another charmingly stupid story. His beloved toy _broken..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was bored.

 

 

 

Flowey took one final look.

**[RESET]**

 

 

 

 


End file.
